goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Gligar13Vids misbehaves at Satoru Iwata's Funeral and gets Grounded
}} '''Gligar13Vids misbehaves at Satoru Iwata's Funeral and gets Grounded '''is a GoAnimate episode by Igor, in memory of Satoru Iwata (one of Nintendo's CEOs), has recently passed away. Quotes in Memory To add your quote, follow this: - (Get rid of the space between the ~) "Please understand." -Igor the Mii + Sanae Kochiya = Flame Faith (talk) 00:42, July 13, 2015 (UTC) "You made Nintendo a hit." -User:Guy9374eesback 07:25 July 14, 2015 (UTC) "Nintendo won't be the same without you." Sophie the Otter 12:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) "I Love Your Amiibos and I Collect Them." Pingy Animatronic 12:6 July 20, 2015 (UTC) "I had a GREAT time with your amiibos." BoyInCharge55 (talk) 15:50, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Plot Gligar13Vids misbehaves at Satoru Iwata's funeral by ranting on him and Nintendo, then he gets grounded for that. Then he learns it was his brother, who was left without a tongue at the funeral. Cast *Zack as Gligar13Vids and Kuchipatchi *Paul as Igor *Eric as John, Carkle, Villager and Mega Man *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya *Kayla as Sophie and Shauna *Princess as Palutena *Julie as Marisa Kirisame, Naomi and MC Adore *Young Guy as Pingy, James and Mametchi *Brian as Mordecai Peterson and Mario *Brian as Mordecai Peterson and cemetery worker *Mario as himself (only in moments where he says sounds where Martinet gave voice to him) *Luigi as himself (only in moments where he says sounds where Martinet gave voice to him) *Yoshi as himself (only in moments where he says sounds where Tokata gave voice to him) Transcript *Gligar13Vids: Now I'm going to do a review of- *dad comes in crying *Gligar13Vids: What's your problem? *Gligar13Vids' dad: Well, today I found out that Satoru Iwata passed away due to bile duct tumor growth. *Gligar13Vids: I'm not going to his funeral! *Gligar13Vids' dad: If you don't, you will be grounded for life! *Gligar13Vids: Fine! *a cemetery *Cemetery worker: Today is a sad day for Nintendo, as Satoru Iwata has passed away due to bile duct tumor growth. *Guy: I'm crying because of it....HIS BILE DUCT SHOULDN'T BE GREW UP! *Mario: Ahh! on his own voice *Igor: Yeah. *Guy: Luigi, what's your reaction? *Luigi: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Guy: OK! I will help you! *Gligar13Vids: party music *Guy: DESTROY HIS RADIO! *Igor: You lied your behavior, dumb motherf**ker! *Gligar13Vids: Lalala, Iwata is dead, yoo hoo hoo, hoooo.......... *Guy: GO KILL HIM! *and Igor destroy his radio *Sophie: That's what you deserve for violating mourning! *Kuchipatchi: Get lost-tchi! There's nogotchi like Mametchi who cannot violate mourning-tchi! *Mario: crying following Iwata's death *Kuchipatchi: Ohhhh, Satoru, I pine for you-tchi! {cries} *Mordecai: Iwata was elected as the president of Nintendo in 2002. *Sanae Kochiya: He was a great collab to Shigeru Miyamoto. *Guy: Don't worry. He is still alive. *Shauna: Let me be alive still. *Carkle: Let me be alive still. *Mega Man: Let me be alive still. *Sophie: Let me be alive still. *Igor and Guy: Let us be alive still. *Palutena, Naomi, Pingy, Marisa Kirisame and MC Adore: Let us be alive still. *Mametchi and Kuchipatchi: Let us be alive still. (Kuchipatchi adds "-tchi" at the end) *coffin is slowly lifted down *Gligar13Vids: YEEEEEEE HE'S DEEAD! *Gligar13Vids' dad: How dare you? HE WAS A GREAT FRIEND OF ALL OF US! *Gligar13Vids: happy music Dance to it, NOW! *refuses *stabs Igor *Igor: Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! GLIGAR13VIDS, HOW DARE YOU STAB ME? *Gligar13Vids: 'CAUSE YOU NO VIOLATE DA MOURN! *stabs Gligar13Vids and throws him to a coffin to make a faux funeral *Yoshi: Eeeeyowowowowowwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gligar13Vids' dad: Start mourning! *Gligar13Vids: Fine. party music again *Gligar13Vids' dad: I SAID STOP PARTY MUSIC! *Gligar13Vids: Fine, you idiot. party music yet again *dad throws the radio *Gligar13Vids: on his phone and plays Asian music, then he plugs it on speakers EVERYBODY DANCE! *Igor, Guy, MC Adore, Sophie, Carkle, Pingy, Sanae Kochiya: Shut up! over Gligar13Vids breaking his phone. Then Guy throws the phone out *Gligar13Vids: You drunk? *Mametchi: DRUNK?! *Igor: No. *Guy: Nope. We are not drunk, you moron. *MC Adore: I agree with Guy. *Sophie: Agreed with Igor! *Carkle: Agreed with Guy! *Pingy: Agreed with MC Adore! *Sanae Kochiya: Agreed with Igor, Guy, MC Adore, Sophie, Carkle and Pingy! *Mametchi: I agree with everybody. *Kuchipatchi: Me too! *Gligar13Vids: Yaa haa, Iwata is ded! random non-mourning stuff *Sanae Kochiya: Gligar13Vids' tongue *Guy: Shut up, Gligar! *Gligar13Vids: Doo no maka hiya! Yoo don now my sheets ooph maph pay nees! *Igor: Show up your tongue, Gligar! *Gligar13Vids: his tongue *cuts it *Gligar13Vids: NOOOO MAH VOSSSSSSSSSS tongue falls down *coffin successfully lifted down *Guy: flowers and many Mario flushes *Pingy: a Super Mario amiibo *Igor: a tribute Game Boy Advance *Mametchi: a Nintendo 64 *Kuchipatchi: a Little Mac and Wario amiibo Wait, everybody has some flowers-tchi? *Everybody except Kuchipatchi or the church staff: Yes. *places flowers *the funeral *Gligar13Vids' dad: GLIGAR13VIDS, HOW DARE YOU MISBEHAVE AT IWATA'S FUNERAL? *Gligar13Vids: I swear, it was not me, it was my brother! *Gligar13Vids' bro: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!! *Gligar13Vids' mom: BROTHER, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT? *Gligar13Vids' bro: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!! *Gligar13Vids' mom: THAT'S NOT FUNNY. YOU'RE GROUNDED! *Gligar13Vids' bro: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!! *Gligar13Vids' mom: HOW DARE YOU LAUGH? *Gligar13Vids' bro: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!! *Gligar13Vids' mom: DO NOT F**KING LAUGH ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! *Gligar13Vids' bro: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!! Category:Transcript Category:Grounded Video